Warriors of Light
by Hybryd0
Summary: I'm horrible with titles so if a good title comes to mind after reading, please let me know. *Slash* Someone is having some strange dreams, but are they dreams? If they're not what do they mean? Stars: Kurt, Todd, Lance and more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and don't want anything from this except maybe the knowledge that someone likes it.  
  
I look back at the monster in fear, running for all I'm worth. It's gaining on me though and it's got it's jaws wide open ready to eat me whole. The ground is shaking under my feet, the tree branches scratching at my face. I can't run any faster and the monster's hot breath is on my neck. There's a triumphant roar from behind me and my sensitive ears hear it lunge..  
  
"Ahhhhh!" I screeched, bolting wide awake.  
  
My body was covered in a cold sweat making my fur damp and sticky. I couldn't catch my breath or get my heart to stop beating fifty miles an hour. My ears were still ringing with the sound of the monster's triumphant roar as it leapt to kill me. It was so real, so real my body was shaking as if Lance was creating an earthquake.  
  
"Es war nur ein Traum." I mumbled to myself. "Only a dream."  
  
I nearly jumped out of my bed when someone knocked softly on my door. Shakily I got out of bed and ported over to the door, opening it just a crack. Concerned green eyes met mine and with a sigh I opened the door. I knew if Jean Grey thought something was wrong I would need to show her she was wrong, especially since I was hiding all emotions and thoughts about the nightmares and dreams I had been having. I didn't want her or the Professor to question or bug me about them. They were only dreams after all.  
  
"Are you okay Kurt? I heard you scream." Jean asked.  
  
"Ja, I'm fine." I replied with the best smile I could manage.  
  
"You're lying. I've never heard you scream like that." Was her immediate response.  
  
"I.um.thought I saw a spider." I lied. Not a good idea as I was not a good liar.  
  
"Since when are you afraid of spiders?"  
  
"Since I saw a big hairy one in the forest yesterday."  
  
I watched her carefully as she did the same to me. She didn't look like she was buying it. Her green eyes were narrowed at me and there was a disbelieving frown on her face. I had to give it to her that she was very stubborn and wouldn't give up. However, I was equally if not more stubborn and I wasn't going to give in and tell her about the dreams. She met her match when it came to me.  
  
"Alright, if you say you're okay."  
  
"I'm fine, you can go back to sleep." I told her, hoping she'd take the hint and leave.  
  
Jean gave me one last tight lipped, disbelieving look before leaving my room. I shut the door behind her and returned to my bed. For a moment I sat there thinking about my dream. In all honesty the dream scared me. Not just for the simple fact that it seemed so real and a giant rat like creature was trying to eat me. What scared me was that I had been dreaming about the same place for over a month. The monster was new, but the environment, the world around me was the same. It was a forest or jungle with heavy moisture laden air and full of strange creatures. And there was a voice sometimes, calling to me to come to the light. It always seemed so real. That's what scared me the most.  
  
  
  
Oh how I hated school. For most kids it was just a time they could socialize with their friends or heaven forbid actually learn something. For me it was a time when I had to be the most careful. I couldn't let anyone touch me at any time. I had to always be careful that my holowatch was working properly or someone would discover what I really was. While my friends had been unveiled as mutants, I simply couldn't reveal myself. And for that the Brotherhood of Mutants really hated me.  
  
That's probably why when I opened my locker at school the next day I was greeted by pictures of myself, my true self. They covered the inside of the door and glared at me with some kind of mutual hatred. I gasped and so did kids that were passing behind me.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Someone asked.  
  
"Some kind of freaky demon. Someone thought it would be funny to try and scare me." I answered, throwing a glare at the snickering members of the Brotherhood.  
  
The little crowd that had gathered accepted that and dispersed giving my four enemies the opening to give me some hell, which they thoroughly enjoyed doing.  
  
"What's the matter, do ya scare yourself?" Pietro sneered.  
  
The other four snickered at that, but I only smirked.  
  
"Why should I be scared of that when something much more ugly is standing behind me?" I retorted.  
  
Since all four of the boys were behind me that gave them something to argue about. They couldn't decide who I was insulting and got into such a heated debate they didn't notice me slipping away.  
  
"Idioten." I mumbled to myself.  
  
Suddenly Pietro was in front of me a hand on my chest to keep me from walking further. He glared at me, his icy blue eyes filled with anger, but a smirk was on his face.  
  
"You'll pay for that. You know that right?" The speed demon snarled.  
  
"I'm not scared of you bullies."  
  
"I think that's something that needs to change."  
  
I rolled my eyes at the older boy and stepped around him. Those kinds of threats were everyday happenings. They rarely ever actually did anything, which gave each threat less impact than they probably wanted. In any case they didn't scare me at all.  
  
  
  
School went by with its usual slow speed and was laden with homework. I was just glad it was over. It was a nice day outside with a gentle breeze and not a cloud in the sky. So I decided to walk back to the Institute. Who in their right mind passed up a walk on a day like that? Even if it was a long walk  
  
I guess that was my first mistake. No, that was my second mistake. My first mistake was not taking Pietro's words to heart. My third mistake was not being more careful I suppose. I made a lot of mistakes that day concerning the Brotherhood. So it's no surprise I ended up getting ambushed by three of the goons. No Blob, which was a lucky thing for me as I'm sure I would have taken a worse beating.  
  
"Goin' somewhere blue boy?" Pietro questioned as he suddenly appeared in front of me.  
  
"Ja, home.. Verzieh dich." I snapped at him.  
  
"I don't know what you said, but I'm sure it wasn't nice." Lance quipped from behind me.  
  
"I said get lost! I don't feel like playing." I told them, shooting a glare over my shoulder at Lance.  
  
"Too bad, cause we want to have some fun. Not that you'll enjoy it." The rock tumbler said.  
  
Before I could say anything else something heavy dropped on me from above. I was taken to the ground and all the air rushed from my body. For a moment I thought I would pass out from the lack of oxygen before the smell of something disgustingly swampy brought me wide awake. Well, that and the fact I was suddenly being swung around by my tail at an alarmingly fast speed.  
  
"'Round and 'round he goes, where he stops only speedy knows!" I heard Toad cheering. Well, a new twist on an old favorite how creative of him.  
  
"Enjoyflyingspeedyairlinesfuzzbutt!"  
  
With that Pietro released me and without a second thought I ported right behind Toad. I collided with him at a bone crunching speed that left a resounding cracking sound in the air. While Toad was knocked out cold, I somehow stayed conscious with enough sense to roll to my feet and face my other two adversaries.  
  
"Oh, you're really gonna pay for that." Lance growled and as if to prove his point the ground gave an ominous rumble.  
  
I was still smarting from my collision with Toad and barely had enough time to gasp before Pietro hit me hard enough to send me colliding with a tree. I heard and felt the telltale sign of Lance using his power and then a far scarier sound of the tree behind me cracking. I felt the tree starting to fall forward as the ground beneath it became unstable.  
  
"Oh Gott!"  
  
I threw myself to the side as I couldn't focus enough to port anywhere. For a moment I thought I had gotten clear of the falling tree until I felt a searing pain in my legs. The tree wasn't huge, but it was big enough to instantly break my legs as it fell right on top. The pain was so intense I couldn't even scream before I passed out cold. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no, not here again. I'm in the jungle but at least there's no rat monster trying to eat me. What's strange is how real it feels. The air I'm breathing, the leaves against my fur, all of it feels so very real I can reach out and pluck one of those leaves and rub it between my fingers and feel the smooth top and veined bottom.  
  
"Come to the light young one.come to the light." A soothing female voice says.  
  
As always I look around for the owner of the voice or even this so-called light. For the first time in all my dreams I actually see this light high above the trees in a temple that seems miles and miles away. A great compulsion wells up in me. I have to get to the light. Every part of my being wants me to get to that light.  
  
"Beware the shadows." The woman's voice says  
  
Only a second later a figure looms in front of me. It's shrouded in darkness and at least seven feet tall. Slowly it starts walking toward me and the only thing I can think to do is port down the path as far as I can. That's about two miles, but when I turn around there's another shadowy figure behind me. This one is shorter, but still about 6'6 and it looks like it's been pumping weights for years. Just when it doesn't look like things could get any worse a third shadowy figure appears behind the second. At least this one is about my height, but definitely more built.  
  
"Oh this is great." I mutter.  
  
The smaller one tenses like he's going to lunge at me but I react faster. I port into the branches above and begin running and leaping through them toward the temple. Below me I hear the shadowy figures following me and then there's a whistling sound that I don't understand until I see a round disk fly inches from my face. It looks like a CD but is obviously very sharp by the way it lodges deep in bark of the tree in front of me fly inches from my face.  
  
"Things just get better and better."  
  
A disk whistles by my ear just before I port to the furthest branch I can see. Of course, there was no way to tell that the branch isn't strong enough to hold me and the next thing I know I'm falling toward the ground below. I port just in time to miss becoming a fuzzy blue elf pancake on the ground but when I materialize I don't notice the shadowy figure behind me until a foot connects roughly with my back. I fly forward but manage to roll to my feet just in time to duck what I'm guessing is a mace. That would have taken my head right off.  
  
My instincts tell me to get away and I do several back flips seconds before one of the shadowy figures shoots flames at the spot where I just was. My back is still throbbing from that kick, but I haven't got the time to let it affect me. I have to duck and dodge those disks the one is still shooting at me.  
  
Well, it's obvious I'm not going to escape them so I might as well try to fight them. Maybe if I port behind one of them I can take it out before they realize what's going on. I have to do something before they kill me.  
  
I port behind one of my attackers and almost laugh triumphantly as the one shooting the disks nails his partner instead of me. As the one in front of me goes down I quickly port out of the way of more sharp disks. I materialize behind the disk shooter and kick it with all my strength in the back of its head. Holding in a grunt of pain as my foot connects with hard metal, I port as far away as I can as the one with the flamethrower charges me.  
  
"Quickly, come to the light." The female voice speaks again.  
  
I look up and see the temple isn't actually as far away as I thought. Too far to port, but if I use the trees I should be able to avoid the flamethower and get to the temple quicker. So, I guess I'll just swing through the trees like a monkey and hope I don't get fried. Or cut in two for that matter, as I didn't exactly hurt the disk shooter with that kick.  
  
The temple is so close now I can feel myself getting stronger from the glow of the light ahead. At the same time my shadowy attackers are starting to fall back more as the light becomes brighter and brighter. A disk whistles past my ear and then there's a roar not unlike a lion. A creature launches out of the temple ahead of me and I almost miss the next tree branch as I see it.  
  
"Back you evil wretches or by Zoraas I will tear you limb from limb!" The creature roars at my pursuers.  
  
"This isn't the end of this Light Warrior!" One of my attackers yells.  
  
I stop on the next branch I land on and look back at the shadow guys, but find them gone. Light Warrior, huh? Were they talking to me or to that creature up there? Speaking of creature.what the hell is that thing?  
  
"Fear me not Light Warrior." The creature calls. "Come down here so I can get a good look at you."  
  
To comply or not to comply, that is the question. It did just save my life, but how do I know it didn't save me just so it can kill me?  
  
"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now."  
  
"Are you reading my mind?" I ask angrily.  
  
"No, just your expressions." The creature replies. "Look, I am Koaji, the Sentinel of Light. I guard this temple and all those of the Light."  
  
With a little hesitation I finally port to the ground a few feet in front of Koaji and inspect him a little better. Closer up I can see he is a mix of all sorts of animals. His head is that of a pure white lion with bright purple eyes glowing at me. His torso and arms are like a human's, which I can tell because he's not wearing a shirt of any kind. He's got a lower body of a horse, with two strong legs that look capable of running quick and kicking hard. Along with that he has a set of silvery blue bird wings that are pressed against his back and a snake like pure white tail. The only clothing he's wearing is a pair of tattered black shorts that look like they've been through all kinds of hell.  
  
"What is this place? Why have I been called here?" I ask as I look past him to the large temple.  
  
"That is not my place in telling. The sorceress will tell you that." Koaji answers. "She has been waiting for you for a long time."  
  
"She has?"  
  
"Yes, which is why I should stop talking and take you to her." The Sentinel tells me, his cat face breaking into a grin. "I suspect she is very eager to meet you."  
  
The temple is big and gold, really gold. I think this building is actually made of gold. There are three large circular windows high up on the wall. Rising out of the middle of the roof is a tall tower on top of which is the source of the light. On either side of the large door into the temple there are statues of creatures that look just as strange as Koaji. The two closest to the door are identical half snake half bird creatures that look quite fierce.  
  
"Each of these statues is a former Sentinel of Light. The two before me were the twins Jalli and Narris." Koaji explains. "When I die I will become a statue and whoever takes my place will get all my memories and the memories of those before me."  
  
"So, no matter what there will always be a Sentinel?" I ask.  
  
"As long as the Temple of Light stands."  
  
I follow Koaji inside and find the inside is just as amazing as the outside. Statues of past Sentinels line the walls, which are gold just like the outside. The floor is wood except for a large amount of the very center where instead it looks like the kind of mats karate students practice on. Across the room is a winding staircase that actually goes over the top of the mats and through the ceiling up into the tower I would imagine. The large windows allow in an amazing amount of light that makes the whole place simply glow.  
  
"Hello Light Warrior." A by now familiar female voice says.  
  
I look up to see a beautiful woman coming down the staircase. She has shimmering silver hair that's long and wavy. Expressive blue eyes watch me intently as she elegantly makes her way down the stairs. She's wearing immaculately clean white robes that drape loosely around her, yet follow her movements beautifully. She's probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.  
  
"I am the sorceress Akela Kalli." The woman introduces herself. "I am sure Koaji has already introduced himself, yes?"  
  
"Yes Sorceress Kalli." Koaji says with a bow.  
  
"Then I believe you have only to tell us your name." Akela says as she steps off the last stair.  
  
"I'm Kurt Wagner." I tell them politely. Then my curiosity gets the best of me. "Why do you keep calling me Light Warrior?"  
  
Koaji looks sharply at Akela, his purple eyes glazed with confusion. "He does not know?"  
  
"No, he thinks this is all a dream." Akela replies calmly.  
  
I look at her and then at the Sentinel standing beside me. "This isn't a dream?"  
  
"Come with me. We have a lot to talk about." The sorceress ignores my question.  
  
"This is a dream . I'm sleeping right now, well, out cold from physical pain." I argue as Akela starts back up the stairs.  
  
"Are you thirsty, Kurt? Or hungry maybe?"  
  
She's avoiding my question. She's ignoring what I'm saying. This all seems so real, but it can't be. I'm only dreaming. There's no way I've somehow been transported someplace else in my sleep. That just can't happen. Can it?  
  
"Are you just going to stand there?" Koaji's smooth voice breaks through my thoughts.  
  
"I don't understand any of this. What--?"  
  
"There will be a time for questions after I have explained things. I think the truth is easier to swallow with a nice hot mug of Nazzari juice and a couple sweetcakes." Akela calls to me as she disappears up the stairs.  
  
This is all too weird, but at the moment I haven't really got a choice but to follow her and find out what is going on. I follow her up the staircase and to the next floor that turns out to be a rather nice looking living type area. There's a kitchen space at one side of the room, but it's lacking electrical appliances. The rest of the room has an assortment of chairs and a low to the floor table surrounded by soft looking cream colored pillows. At the far end is a fireplace, but the strange thing is the fire burning there is a lavender color and it's putting off no smoke.  
  
"It is a magic fire. It uses nothing to burn, puts off no smoke, and never goes out unless I put it out." Akela explains after seeing my awed expression. "Now, if you will take a seat at the table I will retrieve some drinks and food."  
  
With only minor hesitation I head for the table and carefully sit on one of the cream colored pillows. I wrap my tail around my waist before folding my hands in my lap. These pillows are in fact really soft and very comfortable.  
  
"I must admit you do not look as I had expected you and your natural ability is a pleasant surprise." Akela says as she sits across from me. She hands me a mug full of something that smells sweet and then scoots a plate with a very tasty looking cake on it towards me.  
  
I frown. "As in you weren't expecting a fuzzy blue mutant with the ability to port?"  
  
"Mutant? Is that what you are called in the other world?" She asks, confusion crossing her face.  
  
"Other world?"  
  
"I hope we do not continue answering each other's questions with more questions." She says with a small smile.  
  
"All you have to do is answer my questions. What is going on?"  
  
"Eat and drink and do not interrupt." Akela says firmly. "There is a lot to explain."  
  
I open my mouth to say something but one look from her blue eyes steals the words from my mouth Instead I pick up the mug of sweet smelling liquid and cautiously sip it. Instantly my mouth is assailed with the best tasting juice I have ever had. I can't help but give a little mmm of enjoyment which brings a beautiful grin to the sorceress's face. Thinking that the sweetcake probably tastes as good I carefully lift the little pink, soft cake and take a hesitant bite. Again this has to be the best cake I have ever tasted. Not too sweet and just right. This is sufficient to keep me quiet so she can explain.  
  
"It all started six hundred and fifty years ago.."  
  
+++++++++  
  
Nyxe-- I'm sorry, I have a bad habit of cruel cliffhangers. I hope I don't disappoint you with my Kurt slash. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Actually it started before six hundred and fifty years ago when the four realms were formed by the Great Creator. The realms were earth, water, fire, and shadow and to each one the Creator entrusted two higher beings, or a gods as you would know them. In the shadow realm the gods were Derkor and Ramnur.  
  
"Derkor was ruthless as well as lazy. He never wanted to actually do any of the harder and dirtier work himself so he gave to his trusted follower, Garmon, a pinch of his own power. And so Derkor sat back and gave orders to his Shadow Sorcerer who followed his orders and then some. Derkor allowed Garmon the freedom to do whatever he wished as long as the Sorcerer did what the great god wanted. And so most of the realm fell under Derkor's control.  
  
"This greatly displeased the jealous Ramnur who in a fit of rage created light from shadow. And so the Shadow Realm became the Shadow and Light Realm with Derkor the God of Shadow and Ramnur the God of Light. Ramnur followed Derkor's example and gave power to one of his faithful followers, Brakus. The two gods used their Sorcerers to fight one another for billions and billions of years, each Sorcerers' power transferring his powers to his first born son. There were a few Sorceresses, but most were male.  
  
"Then 650 years ago the gods of the four realms were set into a deep sleep that they may not wake up from. Without the gods to control them the two Sorcerers at the time, Narkon and Sorvu, empowered three warriors each to do their bidding and fought amongst themselves for control of the realm. This went on for hundreds of years until one day the Light Warriors and Shadow Warriors fought the worst and bloodiest battle until then and the Light Warriors were killed. Unfortunately, the Light Warriors' children were all still babies and could not take up the fight nor protect themselves. So Valla, the Light Sorceress at the time, had no choice but to send the babies through the gate to the earth realm, your realm Kurt."  
  
As Akela says my name it snaps me out of the trance I had fallen into while listening to her. She has such a beautiful voice and one can't help but listen to her when she speaks. I even ate the whole sweetcake without realizing it. However, she doesn't give me a chance to say anything before she continues on.  
  
"This was a calculated risk for Valla as she knew that without her warriors to defend her she would be an easy target for Kokur and his Shadow Warriors. She also knew Kokur would send his Shadow Warriors to try and kill the babies and she was right. He sent his warriors with the hopes that they could kill the babies and get back before the gate was sealed. Unfortunately for them Valla sabotaged their return and they too were stuck in the earth realm until the gate opened in 230 years.  
  
Because of this the Light Warriors never became aware of their powers and neither did any that came after them. The same could not be said for the Shadow Warriors, who were adults when they arrived in the earth realm. They passed down the knowledge from generation to generation.  
  
With their warriors gone until the gate reopened the war between the two sides was halted. It became clear to both sides that a considerable amount of power had been given to the warriors and without them the fight simply could not go on. And so for 230 years life in this realm progressed much as life in your realm did. Then ten years ago the gate reopened and the three Shadow warriors returned. The Shadow Sorcerer Ryzard then began the war for the realm only I had no warriors to fight back with. The Light Warriors were still children and could not be summoned here.  
  
You are one of those children Kurt. I reached out to you in your dreams as soon as you were old enough. I pulled your consciousness here. So to answer your question, this is not really a dream. If you are killed here you will die in the other realm as well," She pauses for a moment to catch her breath. "I had to make you aware of your powers as well as where the portal is before you could even think of coming here for real. Plus, it would be easier for you to find the other two Light Warriors and bring them with you through the gate."  
  
At this I can't stay silent anymore. "What do you mean come here? I have responsibilities in my own realm."  
  
"Kurt, like it or not this is your realm as well. I cannot force you to fight. I can only ask." Akela replies sadly.  
  
"I can't do this Akela! I have enough trouble in the earth realm without-- ."  
  
"Foolish boy," The Sorceress hisses at me. "You really think Ryzard will be happy with one realm!? Once he has conquered this realm he will turn his sights on others and the Earth Realm will be his first target. The first thing he will do is kill you AND the other two, who will be completely defenseless as they have NO idea what's going on without YOU!"  
  
"Then why don't YOU reach out to one of THEM! I have my own battles to fight. You have no idea what it's like there for me! I'm a mutant, I mean, look at me!" I yell angrily. "I'm a freak among freaks Akela! You have no idea what I have to go through!"  
  
"I have no idea?! I'm a sorceress! I'm born with natural abilities! You can't even imagine what it was like for me as a kid as my magical ability manifested itself! No kid wanted to be friends with me!"  
  
Her eyes flare angrily. I swear for a moment she thinks about using her magic on me, but manages to calm herself down. She gives me a fierce look, but I can see there's disappointment and fear deep down inside.  
  
"I see I have wasted my one chance on the wrong warrior. It is obvious to me I should have made a connection to one of the others,"  
  
"Why don't you then?"  
  
"Because I only had the strength enough to bring one here and I reached out to the strongest of you," She explains. "I see now I made a terrible mistake."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
I trail off as I feel a strange pulling sensation behind my eyes. The pulling slowly becomes stronger and the world around me starts to blur. I have time to look one last time into her eyes and find tears welling up in them. And then everything fades away...  
  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and grimaced as I found a bright light above my head. I tried to raise my hand to cover my face, but found my arms strapped down. Suddenly very fearful I snapped my eyes open despite the bright light and struggled against my bonds.  
  
"Calm down Kurt." A familiar voice said calmly.  
  
I shifted my eyes to the voice and sighed in relief to realize I was just in the infirmary and Mr. McCoy was taking care of me. That was a lot better than what I thought might have happened considering the last thing I remembered was trying to fight the Brotherhood with no success at all. The last thing I remembered was the tree falling on my legs and breaking them both.  
  
"What happened? How did I get here?" I asked.  
  
"Rahne and Jamie found you dumped outside with both your legs broken." Hank explained. "Do you remember how it happened?"  
  
"The Brotherhood ambushed me. Avalanche caused a tree to fall on me and I passed out from the pain." I told him.  
  
I decided I wasn't going to tell him about the dream I had. It wasn't really a dream and that made me all the more determined not to tell anyone about it. They would probably think I was losing my mind. I wasn't so sure that I wasn't losing my mind to begin with. I couldn't decide if it had been a dream or what.  
  
"That's odd..." Dr. McCoy said. "You legs have healed. I haven't even got a chance to put them in a cast yet..."  
  
"What? How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Only three hours."  
  
I blinked at him a few times. "How could they be healed by now?"  
  
"I have no clue. Unless you've somehow developed another ability I don't have any explanation for this."  
  
At that he left the room, probably to go discuss the newest twist with Professor Xavier. That left me alone to think about the dream. Did the dream have something to do with my healing all of a sudden? Maybe the sweetcake or that juice healed me. And what was I supposed to do about Akela and the Shadow and Light realm? If my ancestors really were from there then that meant that I had some kind of tie to that realm. That would make it almost an obligation for me to help Akela.  
  
"Like having enemies here isn't bad enough." I grumbled as I slid off the medical bed.  
  
Akela told me that Ryzard would come after earth when he had conquered their realm. I couldn't let him and his little warriors conquer the earth realm. That meant my best bet was to stop him from ever conquering their realm in the first place.  
  
"What a mess I have gotten myself into this time." 


End file.
